The invention concerns a pants-type disposable absorbent hygiene article with a hip edge which is continuously closed in the peripheral direction and forms a hip opening, and with leg openings, wherein the hip edge which is continuously closed in the peripheral direction and the leg openings are formed by connecting longitudinal side edge sections of a front part and rear part to each other at the manufacturing plant, and having an absorbent body and elasticizing means at least in the area of the leg openings.
Conventional pants-type absorbent hygiene articles of this type usually comprise a plurality of elasticizing means, often in the form of rubber-elastic threads, which are mostly glued to chassis materials in the pretensioned state. A hip edge area is thereby usually preferably continuously elasticized in the peripheral direction. Conventional pants-type diapers also have elasticizing means in the front and rear areas. The peripheral areas forming or surrounding the leg openings are also continuously elasticized to ensure tight fit of the hygiene article on the skin surface of the user in order to prevent lateral escape of body excretions.
Abutment of pretensioned, elasticized areas on the skin surface especially in the area of the leg openings can cause skin irritations due to friction or force exerted by the mostly thread-shaped elasticizing means. This problem is aggravated by the presence of additional moisture within the hygiene article due to body liquids or perspiration and is aggravated by increasing activity, i.e. movement of the user.
Departing therefrom, it is the underlying purpose of the present invention to improve the wearing comfort of absorbent hygiene articles of the above-mentioned type and, in particular, reduce skin irritation.